Everybody Seems To Love Only You
by Joe-Ice-T-15
Summary: Daphne seems to be the apple of everyone's eyes. But Niles has drifted away from her. Bringing herself to go through the moments of her life, Miss. Moon soon understands why. But after finding out a dark secret the Crane Brothers become closer than ever.
1. I love you Miss Moon

** The young and hopeless women had wasted years on trying to find someone to love. All this time she ignored what was right in front of her. She had only finally noticed the attention that Niles had been giving her. But he had given up. Nothing would have come between them. He saw her as a goddess, but the goddess would not see him as a god.**

** "He was wonderful..." She thought to herself.**

** "Do you really thing so?" Frasier asked her.**

** They were sitting across from each other. In the small quiet cafe their whispers had remained too dull for the waitress to try wasting her time on listening in. The waitress had placed the pot of coffee, leaving it on the table for them.**

** "I suppose so.." Daphne had moved her slender hands from her face where they were rested and placed them on the table around her small cup. "I don't really know how I could have missed this chance with Niles. He was quite charming. But I guess it was for the better though. He had rekindled the love that he had for Mrs. Crane."**

** Frasier's eyes shot down towards the table, watching her perfect hands land near his. He saw this as a perfect chance to confess. He hesitated for a moment. But the rush of him being in love had over come this moment of hesitation. Frasier grabbed her hands firmly, almost knocking over her coffee. "Love me!"**

** "What?" Daphne eyes went wide and clear as they were in a daze before.**

** "Love me Miss. Moon!" He pulled her hands closer to his chest.**

** "I... I have to go." She had regained the ownership of her hands. Quickly leaving money on the table for the coffee, she said goodbye soon after. Being the shy woman she was she left her purse behind, though in the end it wouldn't matter. Martin was still in her care as she lived in Frasier's large apartment.**

** "Please Daphne! Listen to me!" He called to her. But she did not hear a word.**

** From Frasier's point of view the snow looked depressing that night. He had decided to walk home that night to clear his mind after what had happened. "You fool you were too bold and too forward!" He shouted in the middle of the street and looked around to see people giving him dirty looks. "Freak..." He mumbled under his cloud of hot breath. "Daphne would have loved this snow... It's just perfect, like her. ...in every way..." He trailed on. His attempt at clearing his mind didn't seem to work.**

** "Daphne, what is wrong?" Martin asked, picking up his cane as he moved from his favorite old chair.**

** "Nothing... Mr. Crane." She said softly looking away and headed towards the balcony to avoid her therapy session with the retired cop. She thought he was no good at advice.**

** Martin hobbled over to stand next to her; he placed a blanket around her shoulders. "Come on. You're like a daughter to me, just spill the beans."**

** "Everyone is so caring... I don't notice it until it's too late." She said pulling the blanket over her chest to keep the chills from getting to her lungs.**

** The moment of silence was strong. "Are you still bothered by Niles?"**

** "No..."**

** "What then?"**

** "Frasier made an attempt today to say he loved me." Her breath drew dead as she held it in, she wanted to just collapse and cry.**

** For a long time they both watched the lights of moving cars down below. They both enjoyed the large snow flakes that had fallen at just the right speed. Not too fast nor was it too slow.**

** "Daphne I wouldn't know what to tell you. Can you blame anyone though? You're come from another country and you're beautiful. Give Frasier a chance. Maybe things will spark between you two." Martin smiled towards her and left to go back inside. "The cold is bothering my hip. If you want come inside for a hot drink."**

** Daphne had nodded and sighed. Below Frasier was standing under the buildings' over towering size. His half way aging face looked straight up towards her. Daphne didn't seem to notice him; her eyes were still busy with seeing the cars. She just turned after a while to go back inside.**

** "Shall I call you my only?" Frasier whispered and walked into the building. "Niles how did you cope..." He couldn't seem to stop mumbling to himself. It seemed to be a habit he picked up from the people who had seen him for therapy in the past.**

** A few hours had passed. Frasier had just stood outside of his door. Some would say he looked dumbfounded with his key just half way inserted into the door and not even bothering to unlock it. It would look as though he had forgotten how to even unlock at door.**

** The soft hand of Daphne had gripped the other side of the door handle. "Dr. Crane, what are you doing?" She asked. "Why haven't you come inside?" Her voice was soft and Frasier just gave her a dead look.**

** "Because I can't find courage to walk into my own home…." He walked passed her as she opened the door wider.**

** "Well that is non-sense." Daphne had taken his suit case and coat from him. "Just relax on the couch; I'll fix you some tea."**

** "No tea please, just some scotch. Strait if you will." Frasier said with his hand in the air and in slow motion waved her off like she was second class.**

** "Of course Dr. Crane." She gave a little bow out of sarcasm after him being so sour. She backed up into the kitchen and poured him a simple glass of scotch, no ice and nothing added to make it easier to taste. "Rough, just the way you like it." Daphne was now in a sour mood herself. She couldn't bring herself to smile just for him. Frasier and her hand made contact once again as she had passed off the beautifully cut glass to him. If it weren't for the kettle Dr. Crane and Mrs. Moon would have locked lips as their eyes had just did.**

** "Get that before my ear drums burst." Frasier had ordered her so coldly. She frowned at him and hurried off to the kitchen.**

** "You're a brute, always so cold and uncaring. You're the opposite of your brother!" She rather frustrated with the man as she held her cup of tea.**

** Frasier had chugged his medium sized glass of scotch as if it were a shot no bigger than a thimble. He then heard her. She blurted out the first sentence to this fight. "Of course I'm not!" He growled with his deep manly voice. In complete anger he had shot up from his seat. He had dropped the glass and let it shatter. As careless as he was in the moment he had allowed himself to step into the glass just to get at her.**

** "You better not touch me!" She tried to warn Frasier but his manly rage could smell the weak attempt to hide her fear. She had dropped her tea and looked to the ground as she pinned her to the wall.**

** "I'm surprised my brother did not go mad with rage! He loved you and you were so oblivious to it that he gave up with a broken heart. I'm surprised he wasn't as blunt as I am being right now!" Frasier would have continued the fight with her if it wasn't for Martin for walking into the apartment at that moment.**

** "What the hell is going on here Frasier?" He hobbled over with his cane and made Frasier back off. "Keep your hands off Daphne! You're lucky! If it wasn't for this hip I would have tossed you down and put you in the back of my car!"**

** Will Continue In the next chapter...**

** Fan Fiction by: Joanne Thirlwall  
Original Content by: Creator(s) of the Frasier Show  
Year Written: 2007  
Last Edited: 2007**


	2. Martin's Dark Secret

Martin and Daphne sat alone at the dinner table. It couldn't be helped that poor Daphne was still shaky. Her mind drifted as she poked at the fresh steamed vegetables on her plate. She listened to the background noise of Frasier's radio show. To her it felt like he was trying to give her advice on her horrible life. His hollering from the other night still pounded in her head.

"Are you okay Daphne?" Martin asked.

"Yes Mr. Crane. I am fine." She said softly. "I just need some more rest and I'll be as happy as a new born lamb." She smiled at him, but he just saw through her. For his own sake he placed his hand on top of hers to keep it from shaking. It worked for a while.

"You don't need to call me Mr. Crane when we're alone. My sons are not here." He smiled. "Just call me Martin." He grabbed his cane and got up from the table. "I have a gift for you."

"What is the gift for Mr. Crane... I mean Martin." She asked correcting herself.

"For our 2 years together." He seemed rather proud of the gift that he chose for her. She started to blush and looked away.

"Oh please, not a ring. We still haven't told your sons yet!" She acted all coy and kissed him on the lips. Martin just chuckled.

"Oh. Not yet my dear, it's just a simple gift but I'm positive you'll like it." He sat back down next to her and smiled.

She took her time with the nicely wrapped gift. Her pointer finger and thumb pulled back at the ribbon. She smiled softly with a small chuckle as Martin grumbled that she was taking too long. "Hush, I'm getting to it." But she ripped off the paper just to make him happy. "I take it you're in the mood tonight." Daphne smirked and looked to his face.

"You should model it for me. Go on, just try it on." Martin had kissed her cheek and went to finish eating his dinner as he waited for her.

"Alright Martin," Daphne had playfully swung her hips as she walked away.

_"She sure makes a man want to pounce on her."_ He thought.

About 10 minutes later after freshening herself up she had come out into the main room of the apartment. With one hand on her hip, "Hot enough for you?" She teased and looked at him. Martin gave a big smile and walked up to her. "Nope, sit back down. I'm going to make you happy tonight." He bought her a laced up busty top with black ribbons on the back that was tighten to make her waist look smaller.

"You're absolutely beautiful." He placed his aging hand on the side of Daphne's face. "Come on; don't worry about that little sexy dance you want to give me. I just want to make love to you."

Daphne nodded and helped him up from the chair, walking back to his bedroom.

"Hey Niles, would you like to have dinner back at my place tonight?" Frasier asked over the phone. "I don't want to eat alone and I though having the company of my brother would be nice."

"Sure Frasier, that sounds nice. I'll be outside of the radio station in about ten minutes." The phone clicked as Frasier smiled.

"It will be nice to catch up with him. It has been an awfully long time since I've talked to him." Frasier placed his coat on heading down the stairs and sat down in his brother's car.

Daphne stormed out of the room rather pissed off. "Would it hurt you to face the fact that you need to use Viagra? I would like to pleasure like you promised!" She sighed and folded her arms. Martin came walking after her.

"I don't want use it, it's unnatural." Martin grumbled and stopped talking as he saw Frasier and Niles standing in the doorway. They stood there rather wide eyed and slightly disturbed. But they were more so pleased by the look of Daphne in her new attire.

"Frasier, I do believe that I'm in love." Niles smiled brightly and was pulled backwards by Frasier.

"Oh would you shut up you idiot." Frasier quickly pulled the door shut.

"Well that explains why she was so oblivious towards me. She's in love with our father." Niles gave a quiet chuckle and loved Frasier's expression.

"But he's a wrinkled prune! How could they possibly be together?" Frasier couldn't seem to analyze it into a way that would make since to his mind.

"As you are, you're a middle aged man and those wrinkles are not smiling lines. You aren't smiling like I am." He broke out laughing. At this moment they were driving to a French Dinner. Niles pulled his car over to the curb. "Don't let it bother you Frasier. The signs were there, you were just too busy keeping me off Daphne you ignored Dad."

"Quit the jokes or I'll throw you into that snow, leaving with your car." Frasier threatened.

Will be continued in the next Chapter...

Fan Fiction by: Joanne Thirlwall  
Original Contents by: The Creator(s) of the Frasier Show  
Year Written: 2007  
Last Edited: 2007


	3. The Bird's Cage

**A few months had passed since the Crane brothers had walked in on their father having a fight with Daphne about sex. No one has spoken about it since and it was good to keep it that way. Sure there were a few awkward moments here and there, but they had learned to cope. Martin was still in love with her. This whole embarrassing moment had let Martin's dark secret out. Since there was finally the truth between them all, Daphne felt even closer to Martin.**

**"Frasier, have you seen that bird cage?" Niles asked as he rummaged through a few large boxes that were old and dusty. "I had just gotten Daphne her birthday gift and I want the bird to live in a cage that suits its beauty.**

**"No, sadly I have not seen a sight of that thing since I was a child." Frasier sipped his champagne and looked to him. "Sadly… I did enjoy the craftsmen ship of that silver cage." He placed his glass in the air at an angle to see the light through it.**

**"Frasier, does has anyone ever told you that you sound like a strait man gone gay?" Niles had scoffed. He was annoyed that Frasier was of no help, seeing as how he use to own the cage. "Yes sadly though, it's not here. Maybe it's at my home. I will see you later, brother." Niles left in a rush, not wanting to keep the bird at the pet store for too long.**

**"What?" He was drawn quickly out of his day dreaming and looked sharply at Niles who had cowardly left the apartment. "Why don't you come back dear brother? You didn't have any champagne yet." He gave a sly smile showing that he wanted to strangle his brother.**

**"Oh no, I'm fine. Thank you." Niles nervously smiled, finally long gone.**

**Niles**** searched for hours later on that night just for the bird cage. He had no luck until he stumbled upon a box of clothing that use to belong to his mother, _"Oh my. Why would I have something like this still laying around?"_ He thought to himself. Niles had taken a few moments to stare at the box. It brought back memories. Thrusting him back into the past where his mother had caught him. He fell back into a dusty chair, as his eyes seemed to roll back into his head.**

**"Frasier, where are you?" Called Nile's mother. "Frasier, Niles!" Her kind hands slid down the banister as she walked down the stairs to the main floor of their home. She had stepped out into the back yard and called for her boys. " Niles, are you playing around again? You boys know I don't like hide and seek." She said loudly and giggled, of course lying about how she felt about the game.**

**They were just preteens in this memory, still children yet moving into adulthood that they would call being a "teenager". In the back woods they lay next to each other watching the beams of light that had danced into their view from slicing through the trees' leaves. Big smiled grew upon the brothers' faces as they watched.**

**'I know you're my brother but…" Frasier said softly, letting his hand run through the tall lush grass and over to his brother Niles's little boyish hand.**

**"Frasier, would you give me my first kiss?" Niles asked softly, finally sitting up. "I mean… my first memorable kiss from a boy."**

**"Sure." Frasier shrugged.**

**Frasier placed his free hand on the side of Nile's cheek. The two young boys were both blushing at this point. Both of their eyes closed as their lips had drawn closer together. Frasier's hand help guide Nile's face to the right place to kiss. The young boyish hearts picked up speed as their mother stood right there, viewing everything that had happened.**

**Niles**** quickly had broken out of his flash back after that. "… Those times…" In complete anger he kicked over the box that held his mother's clothing. "Fuck you!" He snarled loudly and grabbed the cage, rushing out of his home. He placed the cage gently into the back of his car. He rushed picking up the bird from the pet store and headed toward Frasier's home to give Daphne her gift.**

**"Hello Niles, are you coming? We're getting the cake ready and everything." Frasier whispered into the phone without waiting for a hello.**

**"Umm, yes Frasier. I am on my way." He spoke. "I just needed to pick up the bird."**

**"Alright, but hurry… Daphne is excited to see what you have brought her. She always likes your gifts the best." Frasier chuckled, hanging up on his side of the phone.**

**The party was a success. No one mentioned had mentioned the relationship Martin and Daphne had shared. Everyone just smiled and drank sparkling cider. Laughter was common in this current event; no one was even putting on a show.**

**"It is time for the gifts!" Daphne clapped her hands together like a child. She was trying to get more laughs out of Niles and Frasier, which worked. From: Martin, she had gotten a nice dark blue turtle neck with a small red heart stitched into the bottom left sleeve. Frasier got her an old large book and some wine. "Aww you guys are so sweet." Her voice became muffled as she spoke with trying to put her new turtle neck on. Niles came out from behind the corner with a lovely mountain blue bird and looked to her with a rather big smile.**

**"Too match your new sweater." He joked as Daphne had jumped up with her eyes wide.**

**"It's so..." Her shocked face melted into warmth. "Thank you Dr. Crane. I couldn't ask for an even prettier bird." She kissed him on the cheek and gently took the cage to get a closer look at the bird. "Hey there..." Daphne whistled and the bird seemed to chirp back in a happy tone.**

**"Well now that it is spring, how about we hang it off the edge of the balcony?" Niles suggested.**

**"What a brilliant idea!" Daphne had held up the cage and gracefully walked out to the balcony. "Hold the cage while I climb to reach the hook." Niles just nodded and watched her.**

**"Please be careful the ledge is rather slippery."**

**"I will." Daphne reassured him as she took her time climbing onto the ledge. She stood on her the tips of her toes. Balancing herself with one hand flat on the glass, she reached down for the cage. "Thank you Dr. Crane. This means a lot to me."**

**"No problem." Niles was silent for just a moment then he spoke. "Don't think that being with my father bothers me." **

**"Hm?" Daphne was curious with where he was going with this. The cage was finally hung and she stood there for a moment listening to him. **

**"I'm saying this from the heart. I'm glad you finally found someone who treats you like a real human. I'm happy that you're one of the few people in the world who thinks age does not matter when it comes to the moment of true love. If you make my father happy and if my dearest friend is happy being you, then I'll gladly accept that. I welcome you to the family. Even though we already consider you apart of this family when you started working with us. But I gather you know what I'm trying to say." Niles said kindly, putting his hand out to help her down. **

**"Oh Dr. Crane, that is so sweet of you." Her guard was let down. She mistakenly took her hand off the glass and calmly reached for Niles. In doing so, a strong gust of wind had blown her backwards and slipping off the balcony. " Niles!" She screamed, falling towards the ground. **

**Niles**** rushed to the edge and looked over "Daphne! DAPHNE!" Terror took over his body as his arms were dangling over the edge. "DAPHNE!" **

**Will be continued in the next chapter...**

**Fan fiction by: Joanne Thirlwall  
Original Content by: The Creator(s) of the Frasier Show  
Year Written: 2007  
Last Edited: 2007**


	4. Long Live The Queen

**"Please Niles, don't blame yourself. She was the one being careless." Martin spoke in heartfelt words to try and calm his youngest son down.**

**"What rubbish father!" Niles punched the wall and looked to his throbbing red hand. "I jinxed it all by welcoming her to the family! I shouldn't have stuck out my hand! I shouldn't have reacted so slowly."**

**" Niles please, calm down. It was only her fault. I saw her carelessly move her hand from the glass." Martin still stubbornly tried his hardest to calm Niles down.**

**"How could you be so calm? She's in that hospital bed with her heart hardly even moving!" Angry tears had poured from Niles's eyes as he clutched onto the wall. His eyes lids were so tightly closed that he could have drowned his own eyes if they had a set of lungs. Niles was taking this the hardest out of all three of them. He felt such guilt for harming her this way.**

**"Sorry but I don't think she'll make it. She's in a comma right now. There is no sign of her pulling through. I would suggest you men come back when you're a lot calmer," Spoke the doctor.**

**"Can I at least say goodbye?" Asked Niles**

**"Yes." The doctor turned away.**

** Niles had entered the room. He had taken the pedals from the blue roses he had bought for her. He sprinkled them around her and sobbed softly. "Rest well my delicate flower."**

**"Come on Niles. Let us get some tea to calm ourselves down. Keep in mind that she's strong for living through something like that. I'm surprised her spine didn't snap." He placed his arm around his brother and lead Niles to a near by café.**

**Martin had sat in his tattered old 70's looking chair and whistled back to the bird. "Good thing you weren't left to fall. I'd be alone with nothing to remind me of my beautiful Daphne." He sighed heavily. "I'm sure she'll pull through." He filled himself with such a false hope.**

**For months Daphne lay there, lifeless and didn't bother waking up. Nothing they said to her as she slept would even make her react in some way. It had seemed her mind slipped away while everyone was crying. This didn't make it easy on Niles. He had attempted to pull the plug on the lung machine to keep her from suffering but having a brother like Frasier, Niles was always watched over.**

**" Niles, don't do that. She will pull through and she's been through enough, don't you think?" Niles stopped himself and only nodded. He left the room.**

**About three weeks later a call came in from the doctor. "May I please speak to Mr. Crane?"**

**"There are two people that go by that name. Do you mean a Doctor Crane?" Frasier asked to be clear.**

**"Oh sorry no, I mean a Mr. Martin Crane." The doctor spoke. "Who ever is in a common law marriage with Miss. Daphne Moon."**

**"Oh yes, he is right here. Let me get him for you." Frasier handed off the phone to his father. The phone call continued for a while, no tears or happiness showed in Martin's voice as he walked onto the balcony.**

**"Alright, call me when you have the autopsy done. I want to know what exactly she died from, my poor son Niles thinks it's his fault." Martin said, worry about his son's sanity. "Thank you, goodbye."**

**"Dad, I'm sorry." Frasier spoke softly with a saddened look in his face.**

**"No Frasier it's alright. I will love again and maybe someone my own age this time. But do me a favor and keep your brother from losing his own sanity." Martin said as he sat down, with a few tears in his eyes. Frasier just nodded and left.**

**It took Frasier a while to find Niles but he was finally able to get through to him on his cell phone. He drove around his car for hours before being able to stop hearing the ringing on his phone.**

**" Niles, where in the hell are you?" Frasier said rather frustrated.**

**"I'm at the funeral home." He spoke softly. "I have found my way of coping with Daphne's death."**

**"And what way is that exactly?" Annoyed, Frasier had snapped at his brother. "I'm sure shopping for your own casket will help you at all." Frasier had roughly parked near the funeral home and rushed in. He was rather worried what condition his brother was in. " Niles, have you lost your mind."**

**"That is absurd! Of course not!" Niles had snapped at Frasier. His face suddenly switched off from an out burst of anger to being sad. "Frasier, you should know me better than that. I am not suicidal. I am better adjusted than that."**

**"I am sorry Niles. I guess my blood has boiled so much from all this stress." Frasier had hugged his brother close and smiled softly. "I'll be here for you through all this. I promise." Suddenly both Niles and Frasier had shared the same flash back to where they had their first kiss. Sweat poured down their face as they both started to blush. Frasier just patted him on the back. "Well let's take a look at those caskets."**

**"Yes, lets." He gave a slight cough as he loosened his collar.**

**They were shown around the funeral home. It was a stressful and rough process on both of the Crane brothers. They couldn't seem to hold back those few tears that had gotten through.**

**"I think we'll go with this one... The one with rose pedals." Niles said softly. "And the tomb stone that says beloved embedded into stone."**

**"Shouldn't we leave this up to Dad?" Frasier asked. "After all she was his lover."**

**"Wouldn't you like to save him the grief? I am positive that he's struggling as it is." Niles spoke as he pulled out his check book.**

**"Well thought out." Frasier didn't speak after that.**

**Dark cherry wood, silk lining, vanilla scented, golden bars along the outside, and an angelic tomb stone. It was truly was made for a queen. No one could disagree. She would be buried over a tall hill with many trees around it. It was free of noise pollution. For it being the setting of a grave yard it was pretty cheerful looking, just the way it should be to suit Daphne's personality.**

**The service was long and beautiful. Not many people cried because they had spent hours crying before and were tired. With their long sad faces, they looked up to the sky and imagined her playful spirit finally leaving them. She was in peace despite having such a horrible death. They looked over the Niles who was not joining them in this game of imagination.**

**"It's not your fault Uncle Niles..." Spoke little Fredric, Frasier's sun. He was about 5 here and had the charm of Frasier in his face. He handed his rose to Niles, which had lightened Niles heart.**

**"Only the purest of souls could have made me believe that." He spoke softly. "Thank you Fredric." Fredric hugged his legs and then ran off the go see his mother. Niles fell to his knees soon after, he held the rose close to his face. "Thank you all... for not putting suck guilt on me..." He spoke softly as they all heard him. Frasier was the only one who had made up his mind to stay with Frasier. Martin was gone. Frasier had placed his arm around Niles.**

**"Come on Niles; don't let it get to you like this." He said. "You really are not to blame."**

**"I've gotten over that. But feel no matter how much I cry it will still not be enough. This woman was amazing. She is worth so much more than my tears." He stood up and had thrown his bundle of roses into the 6 foot deep hole. "Long live the Queen." He stated.**

**"Will I see you at her wake tomorrow?" Frasier asked. **

**"Of course brother," Niles forced himself to smile for Frasier's sake and had left to go back to his home.**

**Will continue in the next chapter…**

**Fan Fiction by: Joanne Thirlwall**

**Original Content by: Creator(s) of the Frasier Show**

**Year Written: 2007**

**Last Edited: 2007**


End file.
